


Brigitte's Release

by staraeryn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Massage, Milking Table, Oil, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staraeryn/pseuds/staraeryn
Summary: Mercy and Tracer give Brigitte a gift to welcome her to Overwatch.g!p Brigitte/Mercy/Tracer
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler/Lena "Tracer" Oxton
Comments: 25
Kudos: 56





	Brigitte's Release

"Looks like your physical is perfect, Brigitte. Welcome to Overwatch," Mercy said with a smile, adjusting her glasses and putting the clipboard down. "In fact, Tracer and I have a special treat for you. How does a relaxing massage tonight sound?"

"Wow, that would be wonderful!" Brigitte eagerly replied. The last few weeks had been stressful, getting settled into her new position in Overwatch, and nothing sounded better for her. 

"Excellent. Meet me at my quarters tonight."

A few hours later, Brigitte was knocking on Mercy's door. She was only a little curious as to why she was receiving a massage in Mercy's quarters - didn't she have a fully equipped medical office? - and it made it feel a little bit like a date. But she pushed all of her doubts away when Mercy opened the door. 

Standing in front of her were Mercy and Tracer, both dressed in the same outfit - a tight tanktop and boyshorts, and nothing else. Brigitte briefly wondered if they were revealing a bit too much skin, but they were giving her a massage, right? They were probably dressed for comfort. Still, she was stunned with how gorgeous they both looked. Mercy's full breasts were pressing tight in the tank top with just a hint of cleavage showing, and Tracer's long athletic legs were fully on display. 

"I said, are you gonna come in, love? Or spend all night staring?" Tracer's voice snapped her out of her trance. Brigitte blushed red. 

"Sorry. Just eager for some relaxation." She said with a nervous chuckle. 

"We'll take care of that, don't worry," Mercy said, giving a warm smile and taking her by the hand to usher her in. 

"We sure will! Mercy and I give the best massages!" Tracer chirped, heading down the hall. Brigitte couldn't help but stare at Tracer's pert ass as she walked in front. Mercy took Brigitte's hand and interlaced their fingers, leading her to the massage room. 

The room was beautifully candlelit with a professional massage table in the middle, and a small shelf stocked with towels and various kinds of oils was placed nearby. Brigitte closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly, and she smiled. 

"Take a moment to get undressed and lie face down on the table, and we'll return in just a moment," Mercy said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She leaned in to Brigitte's ear and whispered, "There are towels if you want to cover up. Or if you want a more intimate massage you can remain nude." Brigitte blushed again, and Mercy squeezed her shoulder and left the room, closing the door as she left. 

Brigitte stood there, stunned for a few moments. _What had Mercy meant when she said "intimate"?_ she thought. She didn't dwell on it for too long, and soon she was undressing and folding her shirt and pants into a pile on the shelf. Unclasping her bra and taking off her panties, she caught a glimpse of her nude form in a full length mirror on the side, and she posed, admiring herself. Her body was toned and lean thanks to a lifetime of developing her own armor and devices. She wasn't anything close to a bodybuilder, but she had realized her work was easier the stronger she was, so she soon became a gym regular. Even with regular workouts, however, she retained her feminine charm, still curvy and beautiful, her lithe muscles accenting her beauty. 

She groped her breasts, running her hand over her flat stomach with the other hand, trailing lower past the V of her abdomen muscles around her waist, and gently palmed her dick, giving it a few strokes to get it up. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, running her hands up through her hair, and when she opened her eyes and she had to admire her gorgeous form, legs apart with one hip cocked to the side, accenting her ass. She turned around and gazed at her back muscles and firm ass, toned from years of exercise. She gave one last glance at herself and smiled. The towel wouldn't be necessary for this session; she would let her masseuses take the lead. 

Turning away from the mirror, she walked over to the massage table. It looked amazingly expensive, fully cushioned for comfort, with a towel bunched up in a circle so she could lay face down, and a hole in the middle about at waist level. Wait, a hole in the middle? Brigitte looked at it curiously for a moment and ran her hand over it, peering through. There was a cushion directly below on the ground as well. Whatever it was for, it looked comfortable, with the cushioned material around edge. She thought nothing of it and climbed on the table, laying with her face on the towel, settling on her stomach - 

Oh.

That's what it's for, Brigitte realized. 

The hole was perfectly aligned to her crotch. What kind of massage were they planning? She guessed it was more for comfort - after all, it would be somewhat unpleasant to be laying on your cock the whole time. She reached down to adjust herself, pushing her semi-erect cock through, thinking it would feel more odd than it did. It actually felt kind of nice to her. 

Brigitte spent a long few minutes settling in, enjoying the relaxation. She could spend the whole time like this, with no massage, and still come out relaxed. The room was a comfortable temperature so that she didn't feel too cold without any clothes on, and with the lovely smelling incense, she could spend hours just laying there. 

A knock at the door interrupted her. "Ready?" Mercy's voice said from the other side. Her heart leapt in her chest and she had a brief doubt - after all, these were two of her future coworkers, technically, and now she was completely nude on a table, fully on display for them. Too late to reconsider, she thought to herself, and called out, "Ready." 

The door opened behind her and Tracer and Mercy walked in. It was a good thing her face was hidden because she couldn't help but blush just thinking about the two women seeing her nude. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and relaxed.

Tracer and Mercy didn't say a word as they walked in, instead opting to get to work. A shudder ran through Brigitte's body as Mercy poured a stream of cool oil on her body, running it on a line down her spine, then down each of her legs. Once the oil was on her legs Tracer immediately got to work, gently running her hands along Brig's legs starting at her ankles, massaging the oil into her skin. Tracer expertly worked her hands on Brigitte's body, kneading and rubbing the firm muscles, slowly working her way up her legs.

Brigitte couldn't help but let out a moan when Mercy got to work as well, which she tried unsuccessfully to stifle, and Mercy seemed to notice. "Don't worry, be as loud as you want," Mercy softly said, rubbing the nape of her neck to reassure her. Brigitte arched her back and shivered at the touch.

Mercy worked from the opposite end as Tracer, starting with Brig's shoulders. She knew exactly where to press strongly on Brig's muscles for relief and where to gently rub the oil into the smooth skin, lightly pressing her fingertips into her body. All the tension of the last few weeks evaporated under the touch of the two skilled women, and all of Brigitte's self consciousness disappeared as well. Every time they hit a particularly pleasurable spot she would let out a soft moan to encourage them. Having four hands rubbing her body provided immense relief, and she wanted to spend forever like this. 

Tracer eventually reached the top of Brigitte's legs, past the strong thighs and calves, and she gently palmed the bottom of Brig's ass. "You alright, love?" she quietly asked. 

"God, yes," Brigitte breathed, eager for her touch. Tracer took this as encouragement and rubbed the oil along Brig's ass, softly at first, ghosting her hands along the smooth skin before kneading the flesh deeper with firm strokes. Mercy's hands worked along her back and sides, deeply massaging every muscle in her body, not leaving any inch untouched. 

Soon Brigitte was coated in a thin layer of oil on her back and legs. She was completely relaxed, lost in pleasure, and her soft moans filled the room. It was impossible to not be aroused with two beautiful women rubbing her, and her cock was fully erect on the other side of the table. She had no self consciousness or shame in it. Instead, she felt liberated and comfortable in her body. 

She was most aroused by Tracer's eager hands focusing on her ass. Her hands were lithe and strong, able to deeply knead her flesh as well as gently press on her muscles. Brigitte felt Tracer's hands travelling to the central spot, and - 

"Ahh!" 

Tracer's fingertip rubbed gently against her tight hole between her cheeks and she jolted out of reflex. "Sorry," Tracer murmured and pulled her hands away to focus on other areas.

"No, no, keep doing that," Brigitte breathed and spread her legs slightly. "Feels good." Tracer seemed to hesitate for only a moment, then moved her hands back to where they were. Brigitte was expecting the next touch so she didn't move when her finger brushed gently between her ass. The wet oil rubbed easily along her hole and Tracer rubbed the outside in gentle circles. She never slid her finger in but it still felt good for Brigitte to have an intimate part of her rubbed in such a tender way. Tracer cupped the cleft of Brigitte's ass, her thumb pressing against her hole and her fingers caressing right between her thighs. Her dick twitched with pleasure, and she was sure Tracer could feel it. 

Tracer pulled her hands away, and she tried to turn around to see what the brunette was doing but Mercy's firm hands on her back held her down. "Relax, Brigitte," Mercy softly said. "Let us take care of you." 

From her position with her face buried in the table Brigitte couldn't see anything at all. Her curiosity as to what Tracer was doing was answered when a fingertip ran along the underside of her cock. She groaned and twitched, arching her back on the table, Mercy's expert movements holding her down. She was desperate and aching for release, which she didn't completely realize until Tracer cupped her shaft and gently stroked from top to bottom. 

She was wound up so tightly after an hour of being rubbed and covered in oil. "Please," she panted out, her voice muffled against the table. Tracer briefly pulled away and then her oil-covered hands were on Brigitte's length again, stroking and twisting with a steady rhythm. Brigitte's breathing grew unsteady, stuttering breaths coming out in pants and moans. She slowly squirmed on the table as she strived impossibly for more pleasure along the length, clenching her fists and curling her toes. 

Tracer was stroking her length with both hands, insistently squeezing and rubbing her firm cock. With each pass she twisted her hands around the tip of Brigitte's cock, massaging the sensitive spot on the underside of her shaft.

"Gah, fuck I'm close," Brigitte moaned out, her face contorted in pleasure. Mercy gently rubbed the nape of her neck to reassure her, and then got back to work massaging her ass. Tracer increased her pace under the table and stroked with a faster rhythm, both hands expertly working on the firm cock. Brigitte's breathing grew ragged with each stroke, white hot pleasure crashing through her, and she came with a hoarse cry. 

She couldn't stop herself from convulsing on the table, bucking her hips frantically as she finally got her release. Thick spurts of hot cum shot out from her cock with each wet pulse, covering Tracer's face and chest as she stroked, coaxing more and more cum out of the cock. Her orgasm seemed to last forever and she cried out with each twitch of her throbbing cock. 

Eventually her orgasm subsided and she relaxed every muscle in her body, catching her breath. Tracer gave one last stroke and then emerged from underneath the table, joining Mercy in gently rubbing her back. Once she could move again, Brigitte rolled over on the table and looked at her masseuses with a wide smile. 

"That was amazing," she said, sitting up. 

"Fun for us, too!" Tracer chirped. She was coated in Brigitte's sticky release and she didn't even seem to notice the thick ropes covering her. Mercy patted Brigitte's thigh. 

"We always try to help our Overwatch agents be in the best possible state of mind," she said with a smile, moving her hand to palm Brigitte's still hard cock. "In fact, it looks like you still could use some more help." 

Brigitte moaned and laid back on the massage table. She could get used to this.


End file.
